Somewhere in Brooklyn
by Kagome Higurashi's F.F
Summary: Before he got her name, along came the train.


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Sadly.

Nor do I own Bruno Mars, Somewhere in Brooklyn.

Somewhere in Brooklyn

The subway doors opened and crowds of people rushed out only to be replaced with a new crowd to rush in. Among these people was a man. Or, half man. His silver hair flowed down his back to rest against his button up denim shirt and khaki jeans. His puppy ears were covered by a maroon beanie. This hanyou was ready to head home.

As he walked into the subway he assess the area for an open seat. Seats were hard to find during rush hour and he really didn't feel like standing. After looking for a minute no seat appeared to offer itself and he was ready to give up until an empty seat caught his eye.

 _She was covered in leather and gold  
21 years old  
I lost her in the cold  
It's unfair she's out there  
Somewhere, somewhere, somewhere in Brooklyn  
She's somewhere, somewhere, somewhere in Brooklyn_

Next to the empty seat sat a girl. He couldn't really see her face but she couldn't be any older than 20. She had headphones in and looked to be intently reading a book. The silver haired fellow walked over to the young female and cleared his throat. The girl looked up with raised eyebrows at the sound of someone clearing their throat and pulled out an earbud. Her hair was midnight black and waist length, her lips were full and pink and her long lashes fluttered when she blinked. The female had on a leather jacket. A maroon scarf was wrapped fashionably around her neck. She wore high waisted dark denim jeans and red Nike high tops. But the thing that the man saw first was the gold locket that sat at the swell of her breast. This girl was beautiful.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" He asked. The girl smiled and nodded to the seat. "It's a free country." The hanyou gave a small smile and sat.

He stared at the book she read. It was The Passage, by Justin Cronin. "Great book." He randomly said. She looked up from her book then back down. "You've read it?" She asked seeming interested. He nodded and pointed to the book.

"A few months ago. One of my favorites." She closed the book and looked over at him surprised. "I would've never thought a guy like you would like something like this." The young man blushed and looked away. "Guy like me?" He asked looking at her sea blue eyes.

"Yeah, hot and very fashionable may I say." She smiled and winked at him. This statement only contributed to the smirk that played on his lips. "So you think I'm hot?" It was her turn to blush. "Maybe." He chuckled at her blush wrapped his arm around the other side of the seat.

"So how old are you?" He asked. He wanted to get to know this mysterious girl. "21, you?" He smirked and responded. "Just turned 24 two weeks ago." She looked up at him and smiled. "Happy belated birthday." He chuckled. "Thanks." Stretching a little to get comfortable the male could clearing make out the Tupac that blared through her other earbud. "So you're a Tupac kind of girl." She giggled and nodded. "That I am."

"Fingertips on the hips as I dip, gotta get a tight grip, don't slip/ Loose lips sink ships, it's a trip/ I love the way she licks her lips, see me jockin'/ Put a little twist in her hips 'cause I'm watchin'" he rapped quietly. She stared up at him in shock and gave a small applause. "I love that song!"

 _Little Ms. Perfect  
Sitting at the train stop  
Red Nike high tops  
Listening to hip-hop  
While we were waiting  
Started conversating  
Before I got her name  
Along came a train_

The two talked for an hour about everything and nothing. They told stories and laughs, theories and family before the trained stopped and it was the girl's time to leave. The sign said Brooklyn, NY.

"It was very nice meeting you." She said smiling at the man as the train stopped. "The pleasure was all mine." He responded smirking. "Bye." She whispered and got up to get pushed by the subway traffic.

Then it hit him. He forgot to ask her name! He quickly got up to find her and ask but searching through the sea of people was difficult. But before he could find her the train doors closed.

 _Oh, oh  
Next stop Brooklyn  
Oh, oh,  
Now I'm lookin'_

Everyday after that one the puppy eared man would take the same route and seat. Hoping to one day meet up with the girl again. One day he decided to walk around Brooklyn and maybe catch her around. He went to corner stores and asked if they've ever seen her. But no such luck.

 _On the street kicking rocks  
Circling the same block  
Green point to Flatbush  
Checking every corner shop  
Tapping people's shoulders  
Asking if they know her  
Everyday's the same  
It's back to the train_

He soon resorted to taping shoulders and describing her but unfortunately she fit the description of many people. But he knew no one was as beautiful as her. He sat at a table near a café and sat holding his head in his hands. An elderly man walked pass and smiled. He pat him on the shoulder and said, "You'll get her buddy." The younger man looked up surprised and smiled a sad smile. "Thanks."

But after a month of nothing he gave up.

Months passed and soon it was almost an entire year since he had seen her.

 _Oh, oh  
Next stop Brooklyn  
Oh, oh  
I'm still looking _

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
I wonder will we ever meet again_

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_  
 _I wonder if we ever meet again_

He stepped into the train and sat in the seat they sat in so long ago. He opened up his copy of 'The Passage' and popped his earbuds in and blared 'I Get Her'. Someone cleared their throat and the young man looked up. His amber eyes met piercing blue ones. "Can I sit here?" She asked. He smiled and said "It's a free country." The blue eyed girl say down and held out her hand. "We didn't get to do this part last time." He shook her hand. It was so tiny compared to his. "Inuyasha." He blurted. She giggled and shook his hand back. "Kagome." She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Nice to meet you."

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
I hope we do  
Somewhere in Brooklyn_

* * *

 **Thank You for reading my songfic! This is like one of my favorite song right now and this story idea just popped in my head. I love how this turned out, I hope you guys liked it too. R &R! Bye Guys!**


End file.
